


The Huskiest Pups

by purring_goblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Behaviour, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Breeding, Feral Behavior, I'm not sure how to tag yet, Kemono - Freeform, Kemonomimi, Kemonomimi as pets, Knotting, Like further down the line, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Only mild since they're domesticated but you know, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Thought I should tag ahead tho, kind of, they're dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: Sabal, a husky kemono, is happy with his life. Still the omega would like to have a litter of his own. So his owner, always striving to keep her dog happy invites over a friend~Aka the heatfic that turned into multichapter because I can't do 1k words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission, I'm writing and posting on phone so please bare with me. English is not my first language and I'm my own beta reader X'D 
> 
> I will write some world building about this universe. But basically humans keep kemonomimi as pets, they can't talk like humans and just make noise like their respective animals. They can talk among each other though and they do understand human language. Also the kemonos have a/b/o dynamics because I love that shit and it just fits pretty well I think~
> 
> And I just want to say I know nothing about what the breeding "beauty" standard for Huskies really is. Just roll with it please.

The past few weeks he's been praised and pampered more than usual. Sabal was pretty sure he didn't do anything different but he would always happily accept any praise and treats directed at him.  
His owner even bought the young husky a new bed with higher walls, blankets and pillows for days. Being an omega he of course loved the new pile of fluffy cloth, arranging a rough nest for naps the moment he got them. His owner was overjoyed at his nesting activities. 

She is a nice woman who had been kind enough to pick him up from the breeder he was born at just when he thought he was going to be the only one from his litter to not find his own forever home. He wasn't exactly sure why it took so long for someone to adopt him. All the humans coming over to have a look at the husky boy and his siblings swooned over how cute he looked despite not exactly living up to husky beauty standards. With his one ear being floppy, his brown eyes and his tail curled just a touch too tight. 

Sabal gave a soft huff at the memories. Sometimes he missed his parents and siblings. Living as an only dog wasn't always fun, but his owner made up for it by taking him on long walks and lots of play and cuddle times. 

The fact Sabal presented as an omega was a bit of a surprise for everyone. With his build and personality, many were sure he would be a beta. However his owner hadn't been mad when she found out. She was almost happy when she got the news actually and quickly made adjustments to account for his heat cycles. 

This time she even took the husky omega out to visit the vet to make sure his heat was going to be on time, which meant there was only a week left until it hit tops. 

Sabal could've told her that his heat was coming up soon but she never listens. No human ever does really. Not understanding the husky's wruffs and whines. The dog kemono didn't mind though, finding the way his human gave nonsensical replies to his barks more often than not almost endearing.

To be fair, the vet didn't just check for when the omega's heat would start. They also gave him a full body check up and a vitamin shot that's supposed to help his body prepare for the upcoming event.  
If Sabal didn't know any better he'd say this time around was going to be a special heat. But he couldn't pin point why exactly it should be different than any other heat he had had in his life. 

Up until. 

"Hey, puppy!", his owner greeted him cheerfully, scratching behind his flopped ear as he wagged his tail at her happily. Silly human, he thought to himself. I'm not a puppy anymore! She sure is a funny one sometimes.  
"I've got some exciting news!~ Guess, what! You won't be spending your next heat alone, we will be having a friend of yours over." She practically bounced on her heels as she squealed a little with every word. 

Cocking his head to the side, Sabal mulled the thought over in his head. He didn't share his human's excitement at all. Having someone visit during his heat wasn't really something to look forward to. He scrunched up his nose. A friend? What friend would want to visit at a time like this?  
Hopefully it was only Kyoko, the Shibe girl from down the street and pretty much his best friend. If it was her though, chances are high his own heat pheromones could trigger hers on the spot. Which wouldn't exactly be fun for either dog involved. Plus, Sabal wasn't keen on letting her see him in a situation like that. Heats were a very vulnerable time for every omega and the young husky was no exception. 

To show his displeasure he gave his owner a low whine and twisted his face into a look that hopefully conveyed his concern. Said human moved her hands to squish his cheeks at that, making a pouty face "Awww don't give me that look, Sabal. I'm sure you'll love him! I heard you were playing together when you were little puppies. Aren't you excited to see him again? I bet you are!" 

The husky cocked his head to the other side at that. Another male was coming over? During his heat?

... Oh. 

His ears perked up as he finally realised what's been happening. The new bed and blankets, the overly thorough check up at the vet's and vitamin shot, the way he's just been getting spoiled lately. Even his food has gotten fancier. He should've noticed something was off then. No one could really blame him for being oblivious though. With all his beauty flaws and the fact he wasn't exactly the fastest husky on the tracks, he had never even begun to hope he would be allowed to have a litter of his own one day. 

He wasn't a bad dog by any means but there is just not much he could be passing on to a future litter. Because of that he still didn't dare to take the situation for what it was. He gave a tentative wag of his tail, murring at his human. "Oh now you're getting it aren't you?" She squealed again. "You're gonna have puppies! This is so exciting! I'm sure you're going to be a great Papi, puppy~". Hearing it spoken out clearly, Sabal wasn't able to contain himself any longer, launching himself at his human and nuzzling and huffing at her face at the terrible pun.

As his heat drew closer, the husky omega's nesting impulses sky rocketed. The knowledge he would be expecting pups, his very own litter of pups, only fuelled him more. 

Sure, he was also a little scared of a seemingly unknown dog just spending a full heat with him. But Sabal trusts his handler with his life, she surely picked out a nice alpha for him. 

The thought alone made his tail wag and chew on his favourite plush toy's long bunny ears with nervous energy. The other dog would be coming over a couple of days prior to his heat so the two Huskies could get accustomed to each other without hormones and pheromones being in full swing. Knowing the alpha coming to visit would also be a husky made his nerves flare up, keeping him restless. 

What would they think of him? 

What if the other male won't even want to pup him because of the way he looked. No. No, he couldn't think like that. He is a cute little husky. Hopefully cute was going to be enough. It had to be enough!

Adjusting the pillows in his nest for the umpteenth time, Sabal finally dropped down into it with a slight growl. He wanted the nest to be perfect to make a good impression on the alpha soon to arrive. Show off he was a good omega and a viable mate. However these damn pillows just wouldn't lay right. Growling and huffing he kept messing with the same pillows until the bell rang, making him jump. 

They were here... 

Sabal felt a little nauseous with how quickly he shot out of his petbed-made-nest. Tapping on quick feet around the corner, his human was already at the door greeting the alpha's handler. The other human came over to Sabal, greeting him with a friendly headpat before the omega could even catch sight of the other husky. 

A second later, the handler stepped further into their apartment revealing his pet. Tall, pitch black and snow white fur, tail curved elegantly behind him. Sabal hesitantly wagged his tail to show he was peaceful as icy blue eyes sized him up. 

Not exactly the picture of a friend until realization spread across the taller husky's face. "S-Sabal?" Head tilted with a squint. The omega in question let out a gentle gasp "Asaru!" a friend after all! 

Relieve washed over the smaller male as the two dog kemonos finally greeted each other as if they'd just seen each other a few days ago. Sabal's owner had been right! They are friends, not only had they played with each other as puppies but they went to pup classes together as well. 

After nuzzling and reacquainting themselves with each other's scent, making their owner's chuckle with amusement and relief that the two were still getting along with each other just fine, Sabal took a small step back to get a better look at his old friend. 

Asaru grew up to be a very handsome alpha. The very picture of a perfect husky too. And boy was he fast. While Sabal only ever ran tracks for fun and to work out, Asaru had been out there winning trophies at the lead of his team. The smaller husky had seen him run a few times in person already, but the alpha even competed in races broadcasted on TV. 

Every omega would go crazy to have his pups. As the thought hit him, his ears drooped, earning a concerned look from the alpha. Sabal wasn't stupid. He wasn't the type of omega to be bred with an alpha like Asaru. Sure he came from a good family tree, pretty well known actually, with his mother being a racing champion along with her team and his father a prized showdog. But that didn't erase who he was, the kind of dog he himself grew up to be. 

Asaru looked down at him, his face still showing his worry. "Is everything ok? I'm really happy we got to meet again.". Sabal shifted on his feet, unsure of what to say. Fighting off the disappointment of his dream of having his own litter melting through his fingers like the snow on the running tracks in winter. 

He should've never gotten his hopes up in the first place. Not feeling well in his own skin, he fumbles with the edge of his hoodie. Sabal had put on this one specifically because it was one of his faves and especially cozy, plus his owner always told him how cute he looked wearing it so he figured it would be a great choice for this day. 

Unfortunately cute wasn't going to cut it this time. Eventually he heaves a sigh and speaks. "I'm fine... glad to see you again too, Asaru. B-but..." the omega trailed off, pink dusting his cheeks. "But?" The other dog kemono interrupts. Icy blue eyes glinting expectantly, almost hopeful. Sabal shakes his head, "It's nothing. Wanna see my room?" The smaller husky changed direction quickly. With a positive bark the alpha grabbed his bag, following the other. 

It was their reunion and he didn't want to taint it with his worries, so Sabal decided to drop the topic for now. He was happy seeing Asaru again after all. 

The day he hadn't showed up to pup class anymore, actually had him worried. When the trainers told the rest of the group Asaru had been adopted and was going to continue his training elsewhere that worry quickly turned to sadness. 

Still he was incredibly happy for his friend and as it seems he had been taken in by a good human who cared for him well. Much like Sabal himself, their paths of life were just different ones.

A little proud, the omega showed off his own space. It wasn't uncommon for a kemono to have their own room, however not all of them had that luxury in reality. 

With him being the secondary gender he was, he expected it to also be convenience for his human. Meaning he wouldn't make a mess in the entire apartment during his heats and could just retreat to his safe place.

The taller husky's mouth dropped in awe. Sure the place wasn't huge, but having it all to yourself must be nice. His ears standing at attention, tail wagging with excitement as his friend showed him around. Asaru in turn told him how he had to share a shack next to their owner's house with all of his pack mates. 

It is nice having other dog kemonos around at all times, being able to go outside and venture through their enclosure to his hearts content whenever he wanted. With 5 other huskies around, privacy fell a little short though. 

As Sabal moved over to his toy bin the two of them couldn't help themselves but to play just like when they were puppies. Even though now the alpha had to be mindful of his size and strength as he roughhoused with his omega friend, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. 

Time passed quickly as the two huskies huffed and barked around each other during their playfights. Neither of them noticing their owners checking in on them. Both of the humans glad their dog kemonos got along so well despite not having seen each other in years.

After a while Sabal flopped over onto his back, panting with exhaustion and a lazy smile on his face. It was so nice to have another one like himself around. Of course his human played with him often. But it wasn't quite the same. 

As the omega male looked over at his counter part he caught him staring, transfixed. 

"What?" Sabal asked, shimmying on his back, feeling insecure under the other's intense gaze. "Your ear..." he mumbled in return. With the position Sabal was, gravity made it appear as if his usually droopy ear was pointy just like the other. 

The words made the smaller male frown. "What about it?". Asaru moved a little closer at that. "It's funny.". 

After a stretched out moment of silence and an unimpressed look from Sabal, Asaru added "Not in a bad way!". He inched ever closer, leaning in to give the ear in question a small nip. "Hey! Stop that!" Sabal huffed, unable to suppress a giggle at the silly action. He rolled back onto his stomach to shove at the other husky and free his ear from a grinning mouth. Asaru took the opportunity to drop his entire weight and lie across the omega's back. Which gave him perfect access to give the nipped ear a few adoring licks.

Sabal laughed and struggled to get free. "Pffft... you're heavy! Get off!" Just as the alpha was about to raise himself he spotted his friend's petbed in the corner of the room. A neat nest built inside. The sight made something in him stir, though he couldn't quite put a finger on the feeling just yet. Before he could mention anything to Sabal however, his handler came in. 

Time for his meds. 

Without another prompt Asaru got up, following the human out of the room. Sabal looked after them awestruck. He had no clue what was going on so he decided to sneak out after them at a safe distance.

The taller husky kemono sat at his trainer's feet, one hand up on his knee. The human placed a treat into Asaru's mouth, who in turn chewed and swallowed diligently. It was like a ritual he had been trained to do. He would sit next to his handler on the floor, take the treat that contained his medication and just swallow it down. 

But this time something was different. There was no underlying bitterness of the pill. Only the salty, fleshy taste of the small snack. 

Asaru tilted his head in confusion, giving a wruff to prompt his handler for an explanation. In turn his owner ruffled his hair. "Good boy!" That made his tail go crazy everytime. Even if he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of not tasting the pill in his treat. 

"You won't be needing your suppressants for a little while, but let's keep up the daily training so you won't forget how to take them once you need them again, yeah?". 

The husky could only muster a murr at that. It did make sense. If he was going to be breeding an omega his alpha hormones shouldn't be subdued. Still said omega was his puphood friend and he could never forgive himself if he got hurt just cause the alpha lost control.

"Let's get you all settled in, shall we?" The other human beamed. Passing her own pet who sat in the hallway, head tilted, watching the scene.

For his stay over they placed Sabal's old bed in the smaller kemono's room for Asaru to sleep in since Sabal's own was off limits for now due to his nest. Meanwhile Asaru's owner occupied the guestroom by himself.

With watchful, hazel eyes Sabal studied his friend as he got comfortable in his own bed.  
Ever since he got that treat from his handler the husky had been different. Kind of locked into himself. Even when they got fed he didn't seem to have much of an appetite. The smaller male cocked his head. He always expected alphas to be quite enthusiastic eaters. 

"Are you ok?". He finally blurted out, pulling the other out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, sure..." he stammered not very convincingly even to his own ears. 

Sensing the unease rolling off his friend in waves, Sabal got out of his nest, pulling his favourite plush bunny along, and made his way over to the dog in question. He sat cross legged in front of the other's bed where he was tucked in since they'd been told to go sleep after playing the whole day. 

He lazily chewed his stuffed toy's ear as he stared at the dark furred husky expectantly. "It's nothing really. There's nothing to worry about." Is what he'd like to think at least. "You should get some rest, it's been a long day." Asaru added since Sabal didn't so much as shift from his position right in front of him. His brown eyes almost black in the dark room. Gaze boring right through him into his soul. 

Asaru let out a light growl. Earning nothing but an unimpressed look from the omega. Not phased in the slightest. The alpha huffed out a breath. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. Why did Sabal have to be so persistent anyways. 

Said husky let go of his stuffed bunny's ear attempting to prod the other again. Asaru beat him to it, heaving a deep sigh. "Alright fine. It's just... th-the treats." He shook himself, he wasn't going to stammer through this like a nervous pup. With a steadying breath he continued. "Usually the treat contains my medication." 

Sabal's ears perked up at that. Medication? Was he sick? "Well my suppressants." The omega visibly relaxed at that, still keeping quiet as to not interrupt the other kemono. 

"I need them so I won't go into ruts and am generally easier to handle with the pack and all. Since I'm an alpha I could get really territorial and aggressive. At least that's what the doctor said." Asaru's ears dropped, he didn't really want Sabal to know all that but he also didn't want to lie to him. If anything he should know so he could be alert just in case. 

The smaller husky hummed thoughtfully, seemingly running everything over in his head again. Sabal knew about suppressants, having taken them too back when he was first adopted by his owner. With the medication he was able to get comfortable in his new home without the stress of an impending heat. After that he was quickly taken off the pills again since it was healthier for an omega to just ride their heats out instead of subduing them. 

So getting off the suppressants was actually a good thing. Why did Asaru seem so put down by it. Before he could say anything he heard the alpha whisper, face cast to the ground.  
"I'm just scared I could hurt you... I don't want to lose control of myself.". He barely kept down the whine that worked itself up his throat. He felt pathetic. 

As an alpha he should be better than this. But even though he hasn't been off his suppressants for long, he could already feel a difference. With the other sitting so close he could tell the omega's scent was getting sweeter with his upcoming heat and it took everything the blue eyed husky had in himself not to camp in front of the door and guard the smaller kemono's nest from any intruders. 

Ripped out of his spiral of thoughts by a sudden movement, Asaru looks up. Coming face to face with Sabal who got out of his sitting position to shuffle closer. A strangely determined look in his dark eyes. 

"I'm not scared though!" He spoke in a small but reverent voice. "You're not a dangerous dog, Asaru. You never hurt me even back when the both of us hadn't learned bite inhibition yet. I'm pretty sure you won't do anything to harm me now." Sabal couldn't keep his tail from wagging ever so slightly at the fond memory of their puppy days. 

Carefully he leaned up to nuzzle the side of Asaru's face to prove his point further. In turn the alpha seemed to lose some of the tension in his body, his dark tail giving a gentle swish. Feeling the mood lifting tremendously he leaned in further to give his friend a playful shove. "Besides, I think I can hold my own pretty well against you." The alpha had to snort at that. "Sure, whatever you say." He nuzzled the top of Sabal's head affectionately. 

Ultimately it felt good to be open about his problem and tell the other. Even if he has been told all his life that an alpha should always be strong, never show any signs of weakness. Accepting and living up to his problems couldn't be weakness though. 

The smaller kemono leaned into his touch, happily allowing the show of affection. Asaru wanted nothing more than to keep the omega in his own bed and hold him through the night, but it seemed inappropriate.  
Too soon.  
So he backed away with a small smile telling his friend they should both get some rest now. 

Content with having things sorted out with his alpha friend Sabal retired to his nest. Adjusting a few pillows and a blanket yet again. Asaru all the while watched him shuffle around, before the omega curled up with a tired sigh. 

After a short moment Asaru stirred in his own bed again. "Hey, Sabal?". A hum came from the other bed and a perky ear peeked out of the pile of blankets, directed at him.  
The alpha mulled his words over in his head again, eventually deciding against asking whether it was ok to share a bed and settled for a heartfelt "Thank you."

The next morning Sabal woke up with his body covered in sweat. His joints feeling sore. Actually he still had about 4 days until his heat was supposed to hit. But with an alpha close by that time might be cut short. 

After all he could clearly smell Asaru's thick scent in the room as if he was lying next to him. The suppressants must have subdued his scent as well, cause the omega couldn't remember it being this strong before. 

Sabal shifted in his nest. He didn't want to get up yet, but he was feeling really off too. Usually he would go seek comfort from his owner. However the continuous flow of alpha sent from the other side of the room was quite tempting as well. 

Before the flop eared husky could even make up his mind his feet were already carrying him over to the other bed. Despite being unsure and not wanting to cross any boundaries he squeezed into his old single bed.  
Back to the alpha's chest. A few tense moments passed as Sabal waited wether he'd be shoved away or not. 

Slowly strong arms wrapped around his middle, holding onto him firmly but ever so gently at the same time. 

The omega relaxed into the other's embrace, all his morning discomfort melting away instantly. Sighing with content the smaller husky dozed off to the rhythmical thumping of Asaru's tail against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog park shenanigans. Sabal comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and even gave kudos~ that made me so happy, I'm glad some of you enjoy my self indulgent niche fiction.  
So without further ado, here is chapter two!~
> 
> As always keep in mind I write and post on phone. Night time me is the author, day time me the beta reader.

Eventually their owners came to fetch both of them for breakfast. They had planned to visit the dog park, designed for dog kemonos specifically, that day. 

Asaru's handler however had doubts about visiting a place with a lot of other kemonos when the alpha was off his suppressants already. Sabal overheard the conversation and moved to smack both his and Asaru's leashes down onto the table between the two humans with a determined bark. "Let's go!" The other husky standing behind him, wagging his tail eagerly. 

Despite being scolded the omega's brashness won and they were on their way to the park soon after. Sabal was excited beyond words. Hoping his friend Kyoko would be there too so she could meet Asaru as well. 

The raven haired husky looked pretty thrilled himself, tail never having stopped shaking even for a second. They met the small shibe girl at the gates. Running off immediately after being unleashed to play. 

After an eternity of playing frisbee Sabal had to take a break. Lying in the soft grass, panting. Both him and Kyoko had trouble keeping up with the alpha's speed. Given as the dark husky was a trained sports dog. In comparison Kyoko and Sabal appeared like lazy housepets. 

Asaru wasn't arrogant about it though, never even mentioned it. The alpha even let the two smaller dogs beat him as they raced up some ramps. On top of that however Sabal's stamina was cut short due to his impending heat and he was just getting tired much faster. 

Still he was having a blast. The smaller husky smiling up at his blonde friend, who had sat down next to him. He was glad her and Asaru got along instantly like they had known each other before too. The dark furred kemono meanwhile has gone over to where his human was resting on a bench to get some water. 

Looking over at the tall dog kemono, Kyoko laid down on her belly next to Sabal. "To be honest, I'm not one for pups or anything. But if my owner got me an alpha like that? I might not even make a fuss." The other omega had to snort at that. Knowing his friend well enough to be certain that no alpha in the world could make her want to have pups of her own. That's just the way she was and that was fine. Her human luckily accepted it as well. 

Kyoko was right though. Now that she had mentioned it he noticed the other omega's lingering looks. Often it were alphas who were stigmatised as predatory and overly sexually motivated. But omegas weren't exactly angels themselves. He could tell some of them wanted nothing more than to raise their tails and show off in front of the new, unknown alpha. 

Asaru could have whoever he wanted in this park with the swivel of his black and white tail. And yet there he sat next to his owner, who brought him here to breed a kemono like Sabal. He didn't understand. Sure he was happy. But he also wanted the other husky to be happy as well. Such a great alpha deserved so much better than him.   
The omega couldn't exactly tell the other he didn't want his pups though. There wasn't exactly a way out of this.

Unless. 

He wouldn't even get his heat. Asaru was off suppressants but that didn't mean Sabal couldn't just take his again. His owner had put them away a long time ago but the grey furred kemono was certain he could find them. So his friend from puppy times could get the omega and pups he deserved. Even if this might have been Sabal's only chance at having his own litter, he didn't want it at the expense of Asaru's happiness.

Noticing the shift in her buddy's mood Kyoko gave him a slight shove in the side. "Hey, dude you're making a face like you just had an accident in your panties. What's up?" Sabal looked over at her, ears twitching before he lunged himself at her, making her squeal. He didn't want to spoil the mood so he didn't mention anything. The two omega's wrestled in the grass for a little bit until Asaru came over to join them again. 

Switching their frisbee from earlier out for a ball they continued to play amongst themselves seemingly without a care in the world. For now Sabal was distracted. 

Before they went home Asaru was able to make the acquaintance of the corgi sisters, Chanel and Gucci. Trying to greet them nicely but all he got in return were two aloof huffs. Another husky at their park. Just the worst. So noisy. No manners. Ugh.

Sabal still didn't know why they even came to the park, the two never played or ran around much. But he just shrugged it off. It has gotten pretty late and they had to head home for dinner anyways. Back on their leashes the two huskies said goodbye to their old and new shibe friend.

Back at the apartment the dog kemonos were left to their own devices for a couple of minutes while their humans went out to pick up dinner for all four of them. 

Asaru collapsed on the sofa for a nap the moment the door shut behind their owners. The taller husky was glad he was allowed to go to the dog park. Being able to meet so many different dog kemonos and play had been awesome. Exhausting too. Especially when he had to actively ignore every other alpha sniffing out Sabal. 

The omega's scent was pointing towards his upcoming heat with flashing neon lights and Asaru knew the others could tell as well. He knew better than to start fights with random kemonos. Plus they were at the park to have fun and play, he would've been disappointed in himself if he ruined it by being the stereotypical territorial alpha. Especially since Sabal wasn't exactly his omega. 

Yet. 

His owner even gave him a few treats in secret for how well behaved he was. The larger husky pocketed a couple of them to share with Sabal later. But for now, nap time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read through chapter two as well ^-^ I hope you enjoyed. Kept it a little shorter this time. Sorry if the beginnings and ends of the chapters seem odd. I'm not writing in chapters and just divide the text where it feels acceptable as I post.  
I promise the whole "not good enough" deal will get cleared up soon!  
And if we're lucky Sabal we go into heat one of these days X'D I've written like two chapters ahead and he's still not there. It's like sekaiichi hatsukoi all over again. Only I'm starting to count in smaller increments the closer he gets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get resolved and Sabal is a trash panda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last two chapters! Hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> In this universe kemonos are born as animal babies and basically shift into a humanoid form once they get old enough (somewhere around 3 - 5). Just as a side note~ I will write that world building thingy one day I promise XD 
> 
> As always, I'm my own beta reader, all mistakes are mine.  
I have no consistency when it comes to chapter length.

Hearing the other husky dozing on the couch behind him, Sabal decided now was his chance. Find the suppressants before his owner came back or Asaru woke up. 

Hurriedly he went through all the cupboards and shelves he could reach in the kitchen. The omega knew all medication was kept in that room somewhere. If only he could find the damn suppressants. 

Kitchen utensils scattered about as his search turned frantic. The noise made Asaru crack an eye open, ears alert, pointing to the source of the ruckus. Hearing the other huff and rummage around more in the kitchen. The alpha stretched with a yawn, deciding Sabal was most likely just up to some omega nesting business. His presence not required. 

Probably.

In his desperation the grey eared kemono didn't hear the front door opening. "SABAL!!!" the husky yelped as he hit his head on the roof of the cupboard he was currently stuck inside. 

With his tail between his legs he slowly crawled out. Coming face to face with his unhappy owner. "What are you doing! The kitchen's a mess! I told you no snacks before dinner!" She scolded with a stern voice. 

Sabal whined, hiding behind the kitchen's cooking island. He wasn't even looking for snacks! Empty the treat drawer one time and be treated like a snack thief forever. All he wanted were his suppressants. Maybe his human threw them away. 

With a last effort he dove for the trash can, knocking it over and emptying out all its contents. "SABAAAL!!!" The husky dashed out of the kitchen and into his room. Hiding underneath the blankets of his nest. 

Well that wasn't successful. Sabal huffed, hugging his favourite stuffed toy to his chest. It wasn't like he could just stop his heat from approaching with pure willpower. The omega could already feel it steadily creeping closer, a constant itch underneath his skin. Still easy to ignore for now but that could change any moment really. 

The urge to present and offer himself to the alpha in his home a constant nagging in the back of his head. Holding back became harder with each passing day. He didn't know how the other would react to a display like this. Last time they had seen each other they were still both puppies, long shifted but children all the same. There was no doubt in either of them that they are both adults now.  
At least Sabal thought so.

Awoken by the trash can hitting the floor and the yelling human, Asaru got up off the couch stretching again and shaking the sleep out of his fur. As he passed by the kitchen he heard his owner trying to calm down Sabal's. 

The woman was picking up garbage off the floor with a less than amused expression on her face. "It's probably the impending heat that's making him restless. With an alpha around it's a completely new situation for him." Asaru's handler tried to placate the female. She grumbled scrubbing the floor, "Yeah, I know...".

The larger husky mentally scolded himself. He should've looked after the omega sooner when he heard all the clattering coming from the kitchen. With soft steps as to not startle the other he made his way to the smaller kemono's room. Ears flicking about as he didn't spot him immediately. 

The shift of the blanket pile in Sabal's pet bed caught his attention though. Inching closer towards the nest, he moved to sit in front of it at a respectable distance. Not wanting to agitate the omega any further since his displeasure was evident in the air. "Everything ok? Were you looking for anything?" He spoke with a low voice. 

At his words the blankets shifted. A pouty face and droopy ears peaked out from the mound of fabric. "It's fine." Sabal muttered, averting his gaze. However, Asaru could tell that it was very much not fine. Maybe he should drop it but he couldn't stand to see the other husky down. "Come on. We both know it's not fine. Is there anything you need? Anything I should get for you?" 

Grey ears perked up at that. Before drooping down even further. Of course Asaru was the perfect alpha. Ever concerned for his needs. And Sabal couldn't even get a few damn suppressants. He wanted to cry. Damn those heat hormones. The alpha looked at him confused. Breaking the smaller husky's heart a little more. It wasn't like he really wanted to stop his heat. He just didn't want to force the other male into something he didn't want. "Tell me what's wrong?" The dark haired kemono tried again, worry obvious on his face. 

Sabal could tell Asaru wouldn't let it go until he came out and said what was bothering him. That didn't make it any easier though. The omega was scared that once he voiced it out loud all his fears would become reality. 

Sabal knew he wasn't the perfect mate to have a litter with but he didn't want Asaru to feel that way about him. With a heavy sigh he mumbled. "It's just that..." he trailed off, chewing his lower lip. However he forced himself to continue "uhm... are you sure you want to do this? With me?". 

The alpha tilted his head at that before he connected the dots, remembering why exactly he had been brought here in the first place. "Oh the... yeah, I guess our handlers decided this pretty much over the top of our heads." Asaru looked to the door where he could hear the two dog owners chit chatting in the kitchen. "Still, I'm glad it's you.". 

Sure it had been a surprise when his handler had told him he was going to be allowed to spend a heat with an omega. More so when said omega turned out to be his puppy friend Sabal. He hadn't expected the smaller husky to grow up into an omega but that didn't mean he wasn't a perfect one. 

The perfect one. 

Asaru couldn't help but smile when he noticed the others ears lifting a bit, hazel eyes shining with a sliver of hope. The alpha had always found it fascinating how one of his ears was so perky while the other one just flopped over. 

Sabal looked up at his tall friend through his lashes, almost coyly. It is then that Asaru realises that their puppy times really are gone, they are both adults now. Alpha and omega. An excited itch starts to rise beneath his skin and his tail wags with enthusiasm. 

"You sure about that? I'm not exactly up to standard, what if the pups inherit my flaws? Won't that bother you?" The other husky squinted his eyes at that. Mulling the question over in his head. 

What flaws was he talking about? 

His ears were fascinating and his tail reminded him of cinnamon rolls with how neatly curled it is, not to mention his eyes, so dark and unusual for their kind. "What flaws are you talking about?" 

Sabal mumbled his reply, finding the ground very interesting suddenly. "My ears, my eyes, my tail... I'm nowhere near as fast as you or any husky on your team..." he trailed off again. Asaru scrunched up his face at that. How could those ever be actual flaws. 

Alpha gears kicking into action he moved closer into Sabal's space, gently nuzzling the top of his head and the base of his devastatingly soft and plush ears. "Those might be what humans look for in a husky... but I couldn't care less about their so called standards. In fact, I'd love it if our entire litter came after you." 

The smaller male leaned into the touch, his inner omega preening at the alpha's words and attention. Maybe cute was enough this time. The meaning was clear but Sabal needed to hear it spoken to believe it. So he looked up at the alpha, maybe soon to be his alpha, and asked. "So you want to have pups with me?". Asaru crooned his affirmation as he nuzzled the omega's face affectionately. "Of course I do!" 

Unable to keep his tail still, Sabal dropped the blankets around himself to lunge at the other who caught him with an excited huff. The omega's scent turned sweeter again. No traces of the earlier sadness left. 

Asaru couldn't help but take a lung full, burying his nose in the other's hair. If possible Sabal smelled even sweeter than before. The two huskies remained like that for a while. Cuddling and nuzzling each other to their heart's content. All was well now. No suppressants needed for either of them.

Sabal smiled up at the alpha happily. He would be having pups. Asaru's pups! It was still hard to believe, but the omega was excited beyond words. With a flash of heat rising to his face the smaller kemono realised those puppies had to get inside him first. 

The thought of the two of them spending his week long heat together made him a bit nervous. Not in a bad way. Sabal trusted his friend after all and he didn't hate his heats. Sure the first one or two days were always uncomfortable, his body aching and belly cramping trying to produce as much slick as possible to appeal to an alpha that wasn't there before. 

During those times he was mostly hidden in his room and enjoyed being allowed to sleep the days away inbetween the moments he fought the unbearable want and need that made his skin itch, with the box of special toys seated at the back of his closet. 

He didn't even get scolded when he got caught humping his big bunny plush. On top of that he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. So he didn't hate his heats at all despite the few nuisances that came with it.

For a moment Asaru thought the omega in his arms was going into heat then and there as they cuddled. As soon as the heat smell filled his nose it disappeared just as quickly. Still Sabal looked a bit flushed around his cheeks, making the alpha lean down to nuzzle the smaller one's face again affectionately. 

"I know your handler said no treats before dinner but..." Asaru trailed off with a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes as he took out the snacks he got from his owner at the dog park. Sabal's ears perked up at that, taking one of the offered meat sticks. "I mean who is going to tell her really~" the grey furred kemono huffed with a grin of his own. 

The treat was one he hadn't gotten before. The texture deliciously chewy between his teeth that were sharper than a human's. With a wiggle of his bum he got into a more comfortable position in his alpha friend's lap. Inner omega preening at the other's arm slung around his waist protectively. The fact the taller kemono provided such a delicious snack for him making his tail swish behind him contentedly.

Despite his owner's silly worries, Sabal finished his entire plate of food even with having eaten a snack beforehand. He could've told her that but the human just never listens. 

The kemono even whined for seconds which he was denied. They had to be careful he stayed in shape regardless of the situation. Or whatever. The grey husky grunted in displeasure. Denial of food making him feel uneasy so close to his heat. 

Asaru picked up the omega's discomfort immediately. In an unnoticed moment he dropped some of his food onto the other's plate. With him being an alpha he was getting bigger portions anyways, because his metabolism just naturally burned more energy than that of any other dynamic. 

Sabal suppressed the happy noise bubbling up in his throat, not wanting to get the other husky in trouble and quickly annihilated the food. Innocently he licked his lips as the female human gave him a suspicious look. "Don't be disappointed. You can grab an extra bag of treats tomorrow at the kemonoshop, alright?" She offered patting her pet's head affectionately. An excited bark came from the husky at that, tail wagging behind him at rapid speed.

"If he's still able to go. He looks a bit flushed already, considering he still has a couple of days until his heat starts." Asaru's owner interjected. The male human wasn't a breeder by any means, but he's been working with husky kemonos for years and had a lot of experience with them. 

Sabal shot him a wary look. He did feel a bit warmer than usual but it wasn't too bad yet. Unless he was dripping with slick he would definitely go shopping no matter what. A determined huff escaping his lips. Asaru couldn't help but smile at that, placing a soothing hand on the smaller kemono's shoulder. "Don't worry. Even if you can't go I'll make sure they buy lots of food and treats for you!" The omega beamed at that. His flush getting just a little bit worse. "Thank you, Asaru! That'd be great! Even though I was really looking forward to going myself..." Sabal trailed off playing with his fork absentmindedly.

The alpha bumped their shoulders together, giving the other's floppy ear an adoring nuzzle as he mumbled reassurance. "I'm sure you'll be fine." 

Though to be fair. The alpha wasn't quite sure himself. Judging by the scent his omega friend could start his heat at any given moment. But he trusted Sabal's judgement more than his own. It was the other dog who was going into heat and not himself after all. Asaru would never dare to act like he knew an omega's body better than the omega themself. Still he knew the grey husky could be a real stubborn dog if he wanted to. 

Nervousness built up in the alpha at the mental image of Sabal casually browsing the store, air thick with the scent of his heat, hordes of alphas following and just waiting for the chance to have a taste. Just as a low growl started to rise up in the black haired kemono's throat, his handler pulled him out of his head. Since dinner was done the two kemonos were expected to help clean the table. Putting the plates into the sink as they were trained to. 

Not all kemonos were taught how to use cutlery, or even allowed to sit at the table with their owners. Depending on their humans some kemono pets only got to eat and drink out of pet bowls off the floor. 

Asaru and Sabal were lucky. Both of them learned how to carry out simple but innately human tasks, like opening and drinking out of bottles. For Sabal it was easier to stay hydrated during his heats this way, having enough bottles stocked in his room and no need for assistance. 

Most dog kemonos that participated in races including a sled or not were even required to have that skill. Checkpoints during the races supplied water in bottles only, for hygienic reasons. 

Sabal often felt like eating with a fork was a bit tedious when he could just use his hands or dive right in head first but his human didn't like that so he used the utensil. Huskies were still a bit more feral than other breeds like corgis or labradors but they were also eager to learn and easily formed a bond with their humans. So despite Asaru and his friends at home acting like a wild wolf pack at times. They did try to be civil. Most days.

Sabal yawned widely, his sharp inhuman teeth showing. Being done helping in the kitchen he contemplated wether he should lay on the big sofa or go straight back to his nest. 

The omega's body reminded him that in fact he hadn't even taken a break after the dog park due to his hunt for suppressants. Exhaustion sinking into his bones, making him feel heavy. 

Nest it was then. 

Sabal trotted off to his room to retire for the day while Asaru was taken out for a run by his owner to keep him in shape since his training was on hold for the time being. Even if the alpha would've preferred to stay with the other husky he did not complain. The fact he was off suppressants still lingered in the back of the dark furred kemono's mind. Burning some energy would help keep him leveled.

The moment Sabal lied down in his nest sleep overtook him. Not even the little lick and nuzzle Asaru gave him after coming back from his run woke the husky. He slept like a puppy well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
346 days until Sabal goes into heat. I'm just kidding... unless X'D  
There is some more domestic goodness up ahead but we'll get there eventually. I just have to find a good way to transition from the casual softness to nasty heat smut lmao
> 
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated and keeps my two brain cells motivated~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading my self-indulgent niche fiction!~  
Any kind of feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I've already written some more of this story too if anyone wants to read further I can post more chapters OwO   
And also have a couple of different stories in the same universe~


End file.
